


Marrying the man of her dreams

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: Danielle will finally marry the man of her dreams





	Marrying the man of her dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys I just love writing about them.

Danielle is looking at herself in the mirror happy with what she sees. “I can’t believe today I will marry the man of my dreams and will finally be Mrs. Jordan Knight” 

10 minutes later her father was knocking at the door telling her “It’s almost time sweetheart! Can I come in?” “Yes come in!”  
Inside she asked her father “How do I look dad” “You look like a princess” “Thanks dad”

Once she finally walked down the aisle, Jordan couldn’t stop looking at her and thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

Once the ceremony was finally over and they took wedding pictures they left for the reception. Everyone was having a great time at the reception, eating, dancing and taking pictures. 

Once the reception was finally over Danielle and Jordan couldn’t wait to head into their hotel room suite and spend their first night as newlywed.  
Jordan took is beautiful bride in his arms and went into their hotel room to take a romantic bubble bath together. 

In the tub she lied her head on Jordan’s chest while he was caressing her hair and french kissing. 

Once their baths done, they lied down on the bed and started kissing, rubbing their bodies close together. 

She started sucking and biting his nipples, Jordan let out a soft moan she took his cock and started sucking it. Jordan was on fire and told her “Now it’s my turn to make you moan and wet”

He started caressing her entire body and started playing with her clit. He gently leaned in and began licking her outer lips.  
As he worked his way inside her she got used to the sensation and laid back on the bed moaning “ ohh Yes Jordan don’t stop” He dug in a little harder, fucking her with his tongue. 

She couldn’t take it anymore and told her husband “Jordan… Please, fuck my wet pussy! I want you inside of me!”  
“Your wish is my command. My love” 

She cried out when he pushed his hard cock inside her, not stopping until he was fully inside her.  
“Oh, baby, what a sweet pussy! So hungry for my cock!” 

“Jordan, don’t stop. Fuck me harder. Yeah give it to me!”

They made love for hours until they finally climaxed and fell asleep lying in each other’s arms.


End file.
